<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Raining by 0bscureReference</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094588">It's Raining</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/0bscureReference/pseuds/0bscureReference'>0bscureReference</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), And in which Taka gets overly emotional, Calls you bro but romantically, Confessions, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gay Panic, Idiots in Love, In which Mondo stares at Taka and overthinks everything, Love Confessions, M/M, Rain, Specifically geometry, They do math but don't worry there aren't really any graphic (hehe GRAPHic) descriptions, [SOBS] THE COMFORT SHIP HOOOGHH, your honor I love them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:40:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/0bscureReference/pseuds/0bscureReference</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He really should just tell him. It was just the two of them and no one else was around to hear them. But what if he rejected him? Oh god, what should he do? Fuck.<br/>-<br/>Mondo's been wanting to tell Taka something for a long time. But of course, on the day he wants to tell him, it starts raining.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's Raining</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not that you have to take my suggestion but reading this while listening to rain in the background might be cool. And maybe also Sadness from the OPM OST. But again this is just a suggestion, you can listen to whatever you want–</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was near pouring outside. The sky was drab and gray. Mondo frowned with his hand up against the glass as the drops rhythmically hit the dining hall window. The glass was already wet, even starting to fog up a bit. He gazed into his own sad reflection before noticing his favorite hall monitor walking up behind him.</p><p>"Hey bro, are you alright?" Taka asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"I'm still just really bummed out about the rain, man." He sighed, looking back out the window. </p><p>"I'm sorry we couldn't go out to the park like you wanted us to." Taka stared outside as well, watching as the leaves fell from their branches and then stuck to the ground. "I'm sure we can still have fun indoors!"</p><p>"I mean, I guess we could try. Anything ya got in mind?"</p><p>The prefect placed his fist under his chin the same way he always did while thinking. "Oh, I know! How about we–"</p><p>"Study?" They both said at the same time.</p><p>"Yeah that's not happening Taka."</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"Cuz we ain't got anything to study for! Nothin' important at least."</p><p>"Nonsense Mondo! There's always something to study for!"</p><p>The biker scoffed. "Oh yeah? Like what?"</p><p>"Well, there's always our finals and the exams for college. And what if the teachers give us a pop quiz?" He didn't want to admit that Taka made some good points. Even if he did, it didn't make studying seem any more appealing, especially to Mondo. Then again, they didn't have anything else better to do.</p><p>"Fiiiiine, we can go study in your room."</p><p>"Alright! C'mon bro!" Before he could react, Taka grabbed Mondo by the hand and was speed walking out of the dining hall. Taka's room wasn't very far so they reached it fairly quickly. Taka unlocked the door and they took off their shoes, Mondo simply kicking his off to the side and Taka undoing the laces of his knee high boots. Mondo plopped down in the middle of the floor leaning back on his hands with his legs stretched out. Taka grabbed a textbook, two pencils and sheets of looseleaf paper from the desk by his window and sat himself next to Mondo with his legs crossed.</p><p>"Okay! Are you ready to study bro?" He looked over to see Mondo staring out the window, a disappointed expression still painted across his face. Taka set down all of their materials and looked out with him. "The rain's kind of relaxing, wouldn't you say?" He said, trying to cheer him up, if only a little.</p><p>"Mm," was all Mondo responded with. There was a beat before he blinked and turned back to Taka.  "Sorry wait, were you um… saying something before?"</p><p>Taka nodded. "I was going to say that we could start with math since you said you were close to failing." He handed Mondo a pencil and a sheet of paper before opening the textbook. He scanned the table of contents and flipped to a page in the middle. "There are a few practice problems here. We can do those independently and then compare our answers. Well, unless you need my help with them."</p><p>"I'll tell ya if I need ya." He picked up his pencil and began working. He actually wasn't too bad at geometry but he rarely ever checked his work which was most likely why he was close to failing the class. Not to mention that sometimes he just forgot to do the work or didn't feel like it.</p><p>He bit the eraser of his pencil as he tried to figure out one of the problems. For the life of him, he couldn't seem to make sense of it. He was unsure if it was because he didn't understand the problem or because he was too busy thinking about other things.</p><p>"Hey Taka, did ya do number 5 yet?"</p><p>"Yes, why do you ask? Do you need help with it?" Taka set his pencil down, looking over at Mondo's paper.</p><p>"Yeah I don't really understand what I'm s'posed to do. Do ya think you could like, explain it to me?"</p><p>He nodded. "Mhm! Sure thing!" He grabbed Mondo's paper and began drawing a diagram. Mondo only heard bits of what Taka was saying while the rest just sounded like muffled background noise. "Okay, since the hypotenuse of this one is twenty-ni...eed to find the value of th…so you do cosine of forty...ill need to find the value of this one…." He leaned forward, resting his face on one hand and drumming his fingers against the floor with the other. He stared at Taka, still not taking in anything that he was saying. He tended to do this during class sometimes instead of listening to the teacher which was probably also part of the reason his grades weren't amazing lately. Not that they ever were in the first place.</p><p>He really should just tell him. It was just the two of them and no one else was around to hear them. But what if he rejected him? They were pretty close but were they that close? Sometimes they were physically affectionate but was that because Taka liked him? People are affectionate to people they like, right? But would Taka know that? Was he overthinking this? Oh god, would they stop being best friends if he rejected him? He sure hoped not. Then he wouldn't get to see his beautiful face and hear his adorable laugh and spend hours listening to him ramble anymore. What should he do? Fuck.</p><p>"...ondo are you paying attention? Mondo!"</p><p>"Hm? What?" He was snapped out of his thoughts and glanced around. Right, they were still studying.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Taka asked. "You seem to be preoccupied by something."</p><p>The truth was that we wanted to take Taka out for a walk in the park and confess to him while the sun set but that obviously wasn't going to happen today. At first he thought that he should just save the confession for a much nicer day but he couldn't stop thinking about it now. He spent months dealing with his pent-up romantic feelings for his best friend and he really wanted to get it over with.</p><p>"Y-yeah 'm fine. Sorry I'm just um… thinking."</p><p>"You seem to be... disheartened. At first I thought it was because of the rain but I'm starting to think it's something else." To that, Mondo didn't say anything. He was surprised that Taka was able to read his emotions well. He wasn't nearly this good at it before but it makes sense that he'd gotten better over the time they spent together.</p><p>"I want to let you know that I'm here for you. If you ever need to talk please don't hesitate to talk to me. You're very important to me, Mondo." He rested his hand on top of Mondo's and gave it a reassuring squeeze as he looked him in the eyes. "So if anything's wrong, please don't be afraid to tell me."</p><p>"Taka...." He bit his lip, thinking of the best way to ease into what he really wanted to say. He looked down at their hands and took a deep breath. "Have ya ever wanted to say something ya really wanna say but you just… couldn't? Like, ya wanna tell this person how you feel about 'em but… you're worried they're not gonna feel the same way?" Taka's face dropped a little. He almost seemed sad upon hearing that.</p><p>"It sounds to me like you have a crush on someone but you're afraid of them not returning your feelings. Is that correct?"</p><p>"Mhm. Yeah. And maybe… it's a bit more than a crush." Neither of them said anything for a while and it only had Mondo's mind racing faster. He felt his hands starting to shake a little and tried to stop them, hoping Taka wouldn't notice.</p><p>"So um… who is it? You don't have to answer if you don't want to but I'm just… curious is all."</p><p>Mondo opened his mouth to say it but his voice wouldn't let him. His heart was pounding in his chest and he was trying so hard not to let his nerves take over and cause him to start crying right then and there. There was a long pause before Mondo looked up and their eyes met. The rain was still coming down outside. For a while they just stared at each other as the soft thuds of rain hitting the window were the only sounds they heard. Eventually, Mondo slowly intertwined their fingers and it was only then that Taka seemed to get the message. His face went through a variety of emotions in the span of a second before he stuttered, "I um– m-me, Mondo?"</p><p>He nodded, turning to look out the window. "I just… fuck, man, I've been wanting to tell you for a while and I was planning on telling you at the park when we went but then of course it started raining and… shit I just… I had to tell ya or it was gonna kill me, man. I… I understand if you don't wanna be friends anymore but–" he heard a sob from beside him and turned back to see Taka had become a tear stained mess. "Woah woah hey why're you crying?! D-does me liking you really upset ya that much?! I-I can leave if you want! Here I'll–"</p><p>"No no, it's nothing like that!" Taka sniffed and wiped his face with the back of his sleeve. "I'm just so happy right now!" Wait he was… happy? "I've liked you for a long time but I don't think I realized it until somewhat recently. I didn't think you felt the same way so I kept quiet about it."</p><p>"Taka…." He laughed a little, gripping Taka's shoulders. "You dumbass, ya had me all worried for a second." He pulled Taka into a hug. Although it was a quick hug, it felt different from all of the others they had shared before. This one was different but it was a good kind of different.</p><p>When they pulled away, they both had goofy smiles on their faces. "Um… does this mean we're dating now?" Taka asked, wiping away a few tears that were still left on his face.</p><p>"Guess so, yeah." Mondo scratched the back of his neck. "Have you ever… dated anyone before?"</p><p>"N-no, I haven't. Y-you're the first person I've ever dated!" He said it a bit louder than he needed to but Mondo didn't mind. Both of them tended to yell when they were nervous.</p><p>"I haven't really dated anyone either. N-not officially at least! So um… y-yeah!"</p><p>They sat there grinning at each other like a couple of idiots. One of them would open their mouth to speak only to end up laughing awkwardly, causing the other to laugh too. They settled for sitting in silence for a bit until Taka's head perked up.</p><p>"Wait, did it…." He turned his head to the window. "I think it stopped raining."</p><p>"Huh?" The two of them got up from the floor and walked up to one of the windows. Mondo wiped away the fog and it was just as Taka had thought. The window was still cold and wet with drops rolling down the glass and the sky was still filled with gray clouds but the rain had stopped. "Oh hey, you're right."</p><p>"Well um… did you still wanna go out to the park?" Taka asked, turning back to his now boyfriend.</p><p>Mondo stood in thought for a minute. He gazed back out at the ground covered in small puddles and the trees dripping wet from the heavy rain. After a bit he shook his head. "Nah, we don't gotta do that." He leaned in so their foreheads were touching. Mondo smiled softly as he took Taka's hands in his and gazed into those ruby red eyes he loved so much. "All I want is you." </p><p>He brushed his thumb across Taka's hand and his heart melted seeing his boyfriend's overjoyed expression, tears forming in his eyes again. The confession didn't go as he had planned but still, he was thrilled. After so many past rejections and so much overthinking and doubt and fear he had finally fallen for someone who fell for him too. And god, did it feel good.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey hey, thanks for reading! These two idiots have my whole heart, I love them so much. Kudos and comments are much appreciated but obviously don't feel obligated to leave them if you don't want to. You reading is enough &lt;3<br/>Anyways, hope you have a good day and remember to eat and drink water if you haven't already!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>